Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to control systems and methods, and more specifically to a holographic interface for controlling and monitoring status of devices.
Most industrial processing facilities include multiple processing devices, with each type of device performing a specialized function. For example, such devices may include gas compressors, fluid pumps, boilers, and flow valves. In the area of industrial processing facilities, these devices may be referred to as field equipment.
Field equipment is often operated by the use of electronic control interfaces that may be adjusted by human operators. These electronic control interfaces may be referred to as Human-Machine Interfaces (HMIs.) A typical HMI may include a display indicator indicating which device is being controlled and the current state of the device. In addition, a typical HMI may include one or more electromechanical switches to control the device. One problem with electromechanical switches is that they have mechanical components that may become worn with repeated use. If the electromechanical switches fail, the operator may not be able to control the operation of processing devices, which may result in the failure of an entire processing unit or facility.
Since HMIs are connected electronically to the processing devices they control, they may be placed in locations remote from the controlled device. However, in many situations, the preferred location of the HMIs is one of close physical proximity to the controlled device. Locating the HMI close to the controlled device may enable the operator to determine the validity and effects of any control actions performed.
However, the environment of many processing facilities can create problems with the use of electronic HMIs that are located close to the field equipment. In some situations, explosive gases or liquids may be present in amounts sufficient that an electric spark can cause an explosion. In such situations, the electromechanical switches included in typical HMIs may create sparks that cause an explosion.
In other situations, the field equipment may be exposed to contaminants in the surrounding environment, such as water, abrasive dust, grease, or corrosive materials. If the HMIs are located close to the field equipment, they may be exposed as well. This exposure may result in failure of the HMIs, and possibly lead to the failure of the controlled devices as well.
To mitigate the issues related to the danger of explosions and contamination, the HMIs may be enclosed in sealed or explosion-proof cabinets. However, the use of sealed or protective cabinets does not completely solve the above-described problems. In order to use some HMIs, an operator may need to open the cabinet, thus allowing the surrounding environment to enter the cabinet. In such situations, there is a possibility of an explosion or of contamination of the HMI. Further, it may not be practical or feasible to locate an HMI in close proximity to some field equipment. Some processing facilities may not have sufficient space available to allow a HMI cabinet next to each piece of field equipment. Also, providing a HMI cabinet for each piece of field equipment may be prohibitively expensive.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique of providing an HMI to control processing equipment.